As computer devices become more common, more people store information or content on-line that may be updated or commented upon by any number of users. The information, however, is typically stored at a single site and is not shared or synchronized across sites. At the same time, users may have access to many different sites that typically do not share information. For example, a user may have a computer account at work, and an account with a social networking site such as Facebook, Myspace or some other social networking site. This user may post content at each of the different sites. In some cases, a user may want to synchronize posted content across the different sites, and allow others to comment or add to the content. This is difficult in an environment where a user may have different accounts across the different sites, and where others on one site may not be able to update content on another site.
Typically a problem with sharing information across sites comes up when a user wants to create a blog on one site, but wants the blog synchronized with other sites so that the blog contains the same information on each site even though different users may be commenting from different sites. For example, a user may want to start a blog at a work site, but the user may want others at a social site, such as Facebook, to be able to enter comments on the blog and have the updated blog synchronized with other sites so that the plurality of sites contain the same comments entered at Facebook. Currently, synchronizing a blog may require the user to manually update comments from the plurality of sites. Manually updating a blog may be an error prone and time-consuming exercise.